Just Another Average School Day
by Remadi
Summary: What happens when a criminal is on the loose at your school and four cops are after him, all this unkown to you? Read my author's note to get better idea of story. [Oneshot]


Authors note: Okay, so I wrote this while IMing with a friend of mine about four years ago. She had missed school the day before and I was telling her why she should have been there. I just found it while searching through my old files and thought it would be a cute little story to post. I don't own the "subs" or their male friends or Simon. (And, obviously, this stuff didn't actually happen.) My school only has four classes a day and four lunch periods during 3rd period. We also have a very nice theater. ^_^  
  
~~~  
  
Yesterday I went to school as usual, but the schedule for the day was all weird, so we had to go to homeroom first. So I went to homeroom and we had a substitute, a young male sub. So we got to talking, Mr. Talat and I (I find out a little later that his first name was Blair), and I found out he actually was in college to be an anthropologist, but he's a sub right now so he could get some money. I thought that's really cool and I told him I wanted to be a zoologist. He and I got along well as friends and I got so engrossed in our conversation that the bell rang sooner than I thought it would. So I had to go, but we exchanged email addies and phone numbers.  
  
Then I had to go to 3rd period, for some odd reason. So I went to English, which is my 3rd period and he's substituting there, too. So he gave us our work and then came over to my desk and we talked about human behavior and a little bit about animal behavior and I got almost no work done, but I didn't mind. Then, in the middle of class, a friend of his, Jim, came in. He's a cop, and a good one at that. Blair introduced us and all three of us started talking, and we suddenly got to a part where Jim was telling us about when he was at Peru and lost in the jungle. I thought it sounded pretty cool and encouraged him to continue talking about it.  
  
Then they talked about when they met, and how Jim had wanted nothing to do with him at first, but then out of necessity they became friends. They talked about how Blair became an observer with the police and some of the cases that they had solved.  
  
"You must have great hearing and sight, to have been able to pick some of those people up," I said to Jim.  
  
He shrugs, "I've always had good senses, it came from my parents."  
  
"Oh," I reply.  
  
Then the bell rang again, so I had to go to 2nd period, Spanish One. I had a sub in that class too, but it's not Blair. It was some guy named Mr. Fraiser. He was wearing this red suit that looked like it belonged to a mountie. We had some work that we were supposed to do and, like always, I got done 15 minutes into class. I went up to the teacher's desk, where Mr. Fraiser was and we got into a discussion on wolves, how we started it I do not know.  
  
He seemed pretty educated about wolves and other nature things so we talked some more. He was nice, not to mention very polite. Then another guy came in, he had messed up hair and a neat accent, and he whispered something to Fraiser. Fraiser nodded and the guy then notices me.  
  
Fraiser introduced me to him, his name was R. K., well, l at least that's what he was called. We talked for a couple of minutes, but he had to go. I absently wondered why these subs both had a male visitor, but shrugged it off.  
  
That's when I looked up at the clock and the bell was just about to ring, so I went to my desk and packed my bag. Then the bell rang and I went to first period. I sat down and the second bell rang. I wondered if I'm going to have any other... interesting... subs, but unfortunately Mrs. Lefebvre was here. So I had a pretty uneventful first period. Then the bell rang for lunch. I, unfortunately, also had fourth lunch.  
  
So I went to lunch and sat down with Mara, Laura, and Zanetta. They saw my face all happy and smiling and noticed that I was a tad bit too hyper.  
  
"Who is it this time," Zanetta asked.  
  
"Huh," I replied, "What do you mean?"  
  
"The guy," Mara said, "What guy do you like now, since NS is gone."  
  
"Oh, no one. I just had a sub in all of my classes except for first, and they were both guys and they were both pretty cool, " I told them.  
  
Mara smiled, "So that's who you like two subs."  
  
"No!" I exclaimed. "They were just interesting people to talk to."  
  
Then I noticed Jim and Blair and I waved at them. All three of my friends looked at the two guys and nodded in approval.  
  
"Very cute," Laura said.  
  
"But isn't that one a little old for you?" Mara said talking about Jim.  
  
"No, I don't like them." I paused for a moment, "Though they aren't all that hard on the eyes."  
  
Blair saw me and the two started walking over to us.  
  
"Uh huh," Mara said, not believing a word I said.  
  
When Jim and Blair stopped at our table, I smiled and asked if they wanted to join us. Jim looked hesitant, but Blair agreed and they sat down between Laura and I.  
  
"They are even more kawaii (cute) closer up," Zanetta whispered in my ear. I looked at them briefly and nodded my agreement.  
  
Blair (who was seated next to me) and I started talking a little more about anthropology. Laura, trying to make conversation, started talking to Jim about action TV shows and how cool she thought they were. He nodded his head and agreed, slightly distracted.  
  
Then he saw something, or heard something and said that he had to go. He left and then Blair said that he forgot that he had to do something and left in the same direction of Jim. I wonder why they both went off in such a slight hurry, I thought. I shrugged that off too and turned my attention back to my friends.  
  
".... was cute," Mara was finishing saying.  
  
Zanetta looked at me, a twinkle in her eye, "And yes, I am sure Maria doesn't like either of them in the least." I started to protest, but gave up and was saved by the bell. Then I headed to fourth period, Acting III.  
  
When I got to fourth I learned that Mr. Rayfield wasn't hear and that we had a sub. I put my stuff up and went to my chair. When I turned around I was surprised to see four adults there. It was Blair, Jim, Fraiser and R.K. We all got out on the floor to warm up and do a little bit of improv. That's when Blair spotted me.  
  
He smiled and said, "We just keep running into each other, don't we."  
  
I smiled back and nodded. Then we started to do some improv, which I was doing fairly well at, though I kept on wondering why we had four subs instead of one.  
  
Then Jim got a call and looked very serious. He was nodding his head and "mmhmming" simultaneously. Blair glanced at Jim, trying not to show too much interest, but Fraiser and R.K. looked at Jim and waited for the call to end before finding out who had called.  
  
Weird, I thought. It's like all four of them know each other. I wonder who called.  
  
Then Jim was done talking and he told Fraiser and R.K. to get the kids out of the Theater building (though he didn't call it that) and to make sure the doors were locked to the outside.  
  
Um, okay, I thought. What the heck is going on?! I'm not leaving now. I went up to the catwalk while no one was looking, so I wouldn't have to leave. I wanted to see what was going on.  
  
Then it dawned on me a little bit that they might be on a case. I mean, Jim was a cop, and Blair at least used to be an observer. Fraiser looked like a mountie and who knew about R.K. That got my blood pumping and I was glad I stayed.  
  
When all of the kids were being escorted out of the building by Fraiser and R.K., Jim told Blair that Carpathia (Who ever that was) was in the building after all (Yes! I was right.). Blair nodded his head. Then he told Jim just to try to hear Carpathia. Jim looked at Blair somewhat irritably I believe, at least that's the way I saw it from above. Why does he want Jim to try to hear him? Wouldn't it be better if they just went looking for him? That's when Jim looked up, directly at me. I held my breath, because of surprise.  
  
"We've got company," Jim said and pointed toward me. "Maria." Blair looked up and saw me, so I figured I might as well go down.  
  
When I got down to the floor the first thing I said was "No matter what you say, I'm not leaving. I can help. Somehow."  
  
I must have had a certain look in my eye that told them that I was a stubborn mule and wasn't going to be swayed by them, no matter what they tried to do.  
  
Or, they just didn't have enough time to escort me out of the building.  
  
Jim sighed and said, "Alright, but you have to stay right here. Okay?" I nodded my head and he looked at Blair.  
  
"Come on Blair he's this way," he said and they left out the back door to my classroom.  
  
A couple seconds later I shifted uneasily, bored, and I sighed. This is boring. I want to help them, not just stand here. Well, why don't I? And with that I silently walked out of the room. I looked down the hallway both ways and didn't see anyone.  
  
I started walking down the hallway, toward the Journalism room when I stopped. What a minute, If I wanted to hide where would I go? The Theater! I think happily, proud of myself for figuring that out.  
  
I turned back around and opened a door that led to the stage. It's really dark in the theatre, all of the lights were off, so, when the door shut I couldn't see very well.  
  
Luckily, I knew my way around the stage pretty well and walked out into the middle of the stage. It was a little bit lighter there because a light in the back control room was on. I look around, but didn't see anyone.  
  
Then I turned around and, right in front of my face, was a rather tall man.  
  
He had dark hair that was short. He was wearing a black shirt and jeans and he had this evil smile on his face.  
  
He grabbed my arm before I could do anything and said, "I believe I just found my ticket out of here."  
  
I tried to wiggle out of his grip, but he held on tighter, his nails digging into my arm. He then grabbed my other arm and put them both behind me, so I was in front of him.  
  
We started walking, me somewhat reluctantly.  
  
Then when we were almost off the stage and walking towards the audience doors the house lights came on.  
  
I looked around and saw all four guys there; Jim and R. K. have their guns out. The man, who I assume to be Carpathia, just laughed at them.  
  
"I wouldn't come any closer than that gentlemen, or your lovely girl friend here won't have enough time to pray away her sins before she's on her way to see her savior, whoever that might be."  
  
I struggled some more and got an arm free, but he held onto my right arm with a death grip. With his other hand he grabbed a gun out of one of his jean's pockets. I looked at it and my eyes go wide. Shit! He's going to kill me! I thought frantically. Hell no! I'm not going to let some two-bit person take my life!  
  
Then this wolf, or a dog that looks like one, jumped on him, knocking me out of Carpathia's grip. At the same moment I kicked him were it hurts and jumped back a few feet.  
  
After that everything became somewhat of a blur.  
  
All four of the guys came rushing up. Jim got there first and Carpathia put up a fight. Jim was about to kick his ass out of town when Carpathia fled.  
  
He just happened to flee right into R.K.'s arena. He hit R.K. sqaure in the face, but R.K. got back at him by punching him back. Carpathia then tripped R.K. and jumped over him to try to get away.  
  
Blair and Fraiser were close together and in the exact line of direction that Carpathia was heading. He tried to slip between them but fails. He doesn't want to fight, I guess, because he started to run to their  
  
left, but faked them out and at the last minute went to their right instead.  
  
That's when he started running straight for me. When he saw that I was in front of him he smiled, because I guess he figured that he can either bulldoze me down, run past me, or use me as a hostage.  
  
I, on the other hand, had better plans, and when he was almost at me, I ran right into him, my head down. This momentarily dazed him, which is enough, because by then the wolf has tackled him yet again and was standing on top of him, looking at his face intently.  
  
I smiled at the wolf, because he was cute and then realized I had a huge headache. Jim handcuffed Carpathia, because it was in his jurisdiction, not R.K.'s or Fraiser's. At least that's what I assumed.  
  
Blair walked over to where I was sitting on the stage and crouches down. "Are you okay?" he asked me.  
  
"Well, if you don't count the extreme headache I have, I'm great, " I replied, holding my head with my hand. He chuckled and lifted my head up to examine it. "I'm no expert, but I think you're going to be okay. Let me help you up." He grabs my hand and I get up with him. We walked over to the other guys and Carpathia.  
  
Jim looked at me and gives a slight frown, "You should have stayed where I told you to."  
  
I shrug, "What, and let the bad guy get away? I don't think so." This makes all of them, except for Carpathia of course, smile.  
  
"You didn't do too bad," Blair comments.  
  
"No, you didn't," Fraiser says in agreement. The wolf barks, agreeing with both of them.  
  
We all looked at the wolf, who I later found out is named Dief. I laughed and the others smiled, except for Carpathia of course. About that time a group of policemen came in. Jim looked up at the leader, a black guy.  
  
"Perfect timing, come after Carpathia is caught," he said jokingly.  
  
The commander person saw me and frowned, "What is this student doing here? They should have all been out."  
  
I cleared my throat slightly, "Well. I decided to, um, stay. I helped! ... Sort of."  
  
By that time Dief has sat beside me. I intently petted him on the head, afraid that I was going to get in trouble. That's when I heard Jim say, "She helped us catch him. It probably would have been harder to find him without her help." I got this broad smile on my face and had to keep petting Dief until it goes away.  
  
Then I looked up at the officer, who, I found out a little later, was named Simon. I smiled and sheepishly asked, "You wouldn't happen to have any Advil, would you?"  
  
Simon nods at me, "Sure. Why don't you follow that policemen right there and he would be happy to get you some Advil."  
  
"Thanks," I said, following that officer.  
  
After I left and got some Advil I had to answer a lot of questions. Finally when that was over it was well past time that school should be over. So I had to be taken home by an officer.  
  
Two took me home. They just happened to be Jim and Blair. Right before we left I petted Dief goodbye and told R.K. and Fraiser bye. Then we got into Jim's truck and they took me home.  
  
I was so exhausted from the day that I fell asleep leaning on Blair.  
  
When we got to my house, my mom was so happy to see me that she invited them over for dinner. They accepted.  
  
After dinner, we are entertained by Jim and Blair telling stories of what's happened to them in the past. I somehow came up with the thought that their histories would make an awesome t.v. show. I shrugged it off and soon they had to go. We exchanged street addresses and promised to do something together. I promised to go up to Cascade, their city, and visit them. Hey, I think, maybe I could be an observer with them, too. Then they left. I went straight to bed and, even though I had tons of exciting things happen to me earlier, I fell right into a peaceful sleep.  
  
(the end) 


End file.
